


Infinity War 2? (Avengers: Annihilation, Eternity, Endgame, or whatever)

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone is broken but they'll defeat Thanks somehow, F/M, I wonder if unborn babies were affected by the snap, Pregnancy, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: A year ago today, they left for retirement.Eleven months and three days ago today, he died.Ten months and five days ago today, she found out about the miscarriage.Nine months and six days ago today, she ran out of tears.Eight months, and seven days ago today, she found out that Daisy, Fitz, and Mack were dust too.Seven months and two days ago, her own voice became a foreign sound.Six weeks ago today, she stopped crying herself to sleep.Five weeks ago today, she started to try to keep a healthy diet again. She failed.Four weeks ago today, she mourned her husband and unborn child for the hardest time recently.Three days ago today, Jemma celebrated her son's first four months, -without Fitz.Two days ago today, Melinda ran out of shirts that still smelled like Phil.And hour ago, Natasha Romanoff called.





	Infinity War 2? (Avengers: Annihilation, Eternity, Endgame, or whatever)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, now that it has possibly been leaked that the avengers four movie will be set five years in the future and so, if some of our dear AoS characters were erased with the snap, the remaining would have lived without them for five years.
> 
> *Do not read this paragraph if you don't want spoilers or theories* I think that the avengers will use the time stone to prevent Thanos from being the wilted Purple grape that he is, and stop the snap. 
> 
> So, I'm gonna write this thinking about that and it's gonna be angsty. Sorry.
> 
> *WARNING: mentions of suicide.*
> 
> *Slight spoilers for IW and Black Panther.*
> 
> -nightsisterkaris

\--------- -:x:- ---------

May was completely out of tears. 

A year ago today, they left for retirement.

Eleven months and three days ago today, he died.

Ten months and five days ago today, she found out about the miscarriage. 

Nine months and six days ago today, she ran out of tears. 

Eight months, and seven days ago today, she found out that Daisy, Fitz, and Mack were dust too.

Seven months and two days ago, her own voice became a foreign sound.

Six weeks ago today, she stopped crying herself to sleep.

Five weeks ago today, she started to try to keep a healthy diet again. She failed.

Four weeks ago today, she mourned her husband and unborn child for the hardest time recently.

Three days ago today, Jemma celebrated her son's first four months, -without Fitz.

Two days ago today, Melinda ran out of shirts that still smelled like Phil.

And hour ago, Natasha Romanoff called.

-:x:-

(Four years later)

"Thanos is coming back." Tony Stark said, and Pepper, who was holding their Five-year-old son, stood at his side. "Thanos knows we're going to to come for him, so he's going to try to wipe us out first." Aliens and powered individuals crowded the room full of people here to fight. 

Melinda stood in as SHIELD's representative, and was quiet -deathly quiet- as she handed Steve Rodgers all of SHIELD's possible helpful information.

Slowly leaving the building, she was stopped by a familiar face. "Princess Shuri." Melindas voice cracked from lack of use, and nodded her recognition. 

"We are sisters in combat. Speaking of which, I have some tech that I'd like to morph with the serum that I was told to ask you about?" Shuri asked. Melinda waited for the young queen to continue.

"I'd like to work on your GH-325." Shuri said, "I was informed that it healed your husband?"

Melinda nodded, "once," tears she didn't know she still had threatening to reveal themselves.

"Thank you. Oh, and Agent Simmons has been a joy to work with." Shuri said.

Melinda excused herself, and left quickly. How could she do this? Over the last five years, she'd grown to understand why so many people had given up on life, and ended it themselves.

But it would have broken Phil's heart to know that she didn't push on.

So here she was. Life tore everything she loved away, and all her dreams were crushed in front of her like life was laughing, seeing how long she'd hang on. Bahrain had ripped away the chance of a family with Andrew, then she had lost him. Robin was with her real mother. Her new "adopted" family was torn to shreds by a mad Titan snapping his fingers. Then Phil's heart had finally given out. And to add onto that, she had lost the last tie to Phil when she miscarried. And she didn't even know that she had a chance like that at fifty-four-years-old. Melinda believes it was her fault too. Had she not put herself through so much stress and taken better care of herself after his death, maybe her baby would have lived.

Now fast approaching sixty, (she didn't want to think about that) she was going to either get killed, or become an old woman alone.

-:x:-

"He's here." Is all Melinda needs to hear before she's up and strapping on her new gear. She's decided she likes vibranium. Alot. 

"Ready?" Nat appears, and flips her long red braid over her shoulder. 

"No." Is all May chokes out.

Underneith her battle gear is one of Phil's shirts, and one of her thin jackets. Shuri's standard design for weapons and this weird breastplate thingy is nice, and the vibranium is light and comfortable, not restricting her movement.

They move out to the airfield, and Melinda looks with approval at the spaceship she's getting to pilot. All the people on board are under her and Natasha's command, and Melinda is ready to test out that massive engine.

Phil would have loved it.

May wipes her eyes, and let's a quick thought wander to what her life could have been in another universe where his death nor Thanos hadn't happened.

It's beautiful.

And also exceedingly painful.

-:x:-

(After an epic space battle with pleanty of funny moments)

"Out of all those stones, you only managed to pry out one?!?" Tony yelled at Steve, who held his new shield before him like a bowl. A little green jewel glowed inside, not to be touched by any mortal organic matter.

Shuri looked down at it, and slapped on her Black Panther suit. (She took over her brother's place) she lifted the stone, her hands covered by a protective layer of vibranium. Handling it carefully, she set it into a vibranium holder she had built under Wong's guidance. 

Wong looked at the device with approval before chanting something, and moving his fingers. The stone glowed a more vibrant shade of green, and Wong concentrated. "I think it'll work." He breathed.

"Well, start!" Tony said.

"Wait! Do we have a plan?" Steve asked. 

"We've been improvising for years." Tony rolled his eyes. 

"And what about your son?" Carol Danvers asked. 

"Pepper is capable enough." Tony nodded. "I'd trust her with my life, and his."

"I don't like this." Thor said skeptically, and glanced around the room before looking back at the time stone.

"I don't think you all understand the extent of the danger we're about to put ourselves in." Bruce warned. 

It was chaos.

Finally, May couldn't stand it anymore.

"Silence! All of you!" She bellowed. Her throat hurt from the effort. " Why are we all here, working together?" She asked.

"To defeat thanos." "To save Earth." "To save humanity."

"You all are wrong." May said. "We're all here because we lost someone we love." She looked at them all, not naming painful names. "We're here because there is a mad titan out there with some twisted philosophy, and we're here to counter it." 

Some began to nod.

"We are here to fight because some of us can't stand another day, another hour, another minute without whoever we lost." Melinda spoke with authority, demanding and calling attention. "We can be scared, we can be afraid to face the future. But we can do this." She decided. 

Silence laced the room, and Steve looked around. "Okay... Let's go save the people we love."

Wong restarted the chant, preparing to turn back five years of time. Not an easy task.

"I'm giving up my son." Tony realized, as green light shimmered through the room.

-:x:-

Melinda wasn't planning to travel back in time. And neither was anyone else. They were here, on Earth, five years prior. Which meant that herself from this time period was in Tahiti. 

(A/N : ok, I'm sure you all are just like, 'alright nightsisterkaris, get on with the Philinda!' so I will. Because this is my prediction of Avengers 4 incorporating Philinda, here's what happens while they're back in time: They reverse the snap, and prepare to travel back to to the future that they came from to check and make sure that it worked.)

Once they had all gone back to their own time five years later, Melinda opened her eyes to the Wakanda World Outreach/Protection Headquarters. Where she had been living for the last five years since Tahiti. But there were more people.

The Avengers plus several others including Melinda stood on the doorstep. "Hey! Shuri!" T'Challa came out and casually embraced a very shocked, post-time traveling Shuri.

"Brother?" Shuri smiled slowly, and hugged T'challa. Nakia came out to, and smiled to the new-comers. May looked around her. 

Approaching the door, Melinda waved the kimoyo beads (a gift from Shuri) around her wrist infront of the door, and walked in. They'd done it. By just how many people and the lightness in the air, she could tell.

"Mom! Guess what? I just got these new gauntlets made out of vibranium and they are nice!" Daisy jogged around the corner. "Hey, you okay?"

May stared at Daisy. "What?"

"Uh, new vibranium gauntlets." Daisy held up her forearms. "Dad thinks they're cool."

"Phil?" 

"Uh, yeah." Daisy looked at her like she was crazy. "But he's kinda busy with trying to track down that little ninja of yours. I swear we shouldn't have let all the kids play hide and seek with Clint. He teaches them to hide better then anyone..." Daisy rambled.

Melinda wanted to run past Daisy and find Phil and this 'little ninja of yours', but she couldn't. If she wanted to go home, she needed to give up seeing this future.

"Excuse me?" Melinda quickly hugged Daisy, and ran out the building. "Mission accomplished." She sighed. 

"I will send us back to our former bodies. You will wake up in the form that you were in at that time." Wong said. "But you will keep the memories of the last five years."

The small group of time-traveling heroes prepared to jump timelines again, and set them somewhere five years ago as their former selves - and Steve put up his hand. 

"Wait. Send me back to Peggy." He said softly.

Everyone stared at him with shock.

There were goodbyes as Wong sent him back alone.

"Our turn?" Thor asked.

Wong nodded, and chanted.

-:x:-

Melinda rolled over in her sleep, and her eyes shot open. "PHIL!" She stifled her yelp of joy. 

"Huh?" Her husband shifted in his sleep. 

"Where are we?" She slowly asked.

" 'Magical Place." He mumbled. 

"Get up." She said.

"What?" He whined. 

"Get up. We're going to to Wakanda." Melinda said.

"Later. In the morning after breakfast." He sighed, his arm still around her.

Melinda leaned down and kissed him for the first time in five years. "I'm pregnant." She said.

That got him up.

"Come again?" His eyes snapped open. 

"Long story or short?" She asked.

"Uh..." He stared at her in the dark.

"I know I'm pregnant because I was just sent back from five years in the future where you aren't here and Thanos invaded earth. Five years later, we traveled back to two months from now, checked the future, and now I'm back. Along with everyone except Captian America." She told him. Phil shook his head.

"Its not the craziest thing you've heard." She said.

He still looked suprised and confused.

"Sure you aren't hungover?" He whispered.

"Yes! I just time traveled back to my former body!" She tried to convince him.

"You're dreaming, Mel."

"No, I'm not!"

-:x:-

"Ah, another broken white boy to fix?" Shuri laughed as Melinda was guided into the underground lab.

"Yes please." Melinda rolled her eyes, and nodded to the woman. They had discussed healing Phil while time-traveling.

Shuri playfully winked as she had Phil sit down, and activated a scanner. 

"Simple fix!" Shuri said. "Why didn't you just give him a new heart? Cadaver or mechanical would work fine." 

(A/N: I find it interesting that Fitzsimmons can go from working on inhuman genetics to neurosurgery in five minutes. Literally, why didn't Fitz just build a mechanical heart and Simmons preform the surgery?)

They decided on a synthetic vibranium enhanced tissue to replace the dead areas of Phil's heart. Shuri's tech was amazing, the princess working quickly as she synced the synthetic tissue with Phil's DNA.

While Shuri worked, Phil questioned Melinda about her reasoning behind coming. "You went to the future?"

"Not exactly." Shuri but in.

"What?" Phil turned to her.

"Ah yes, i was sent back to the now last night the same as your wife was. Did you know she's pregnant?" Shuri smiled.

Phil's jaw hit the floor. His eyes went wide as he glanced between the amused women. 

"And so is Pepper." Melinda added. "Stark must be thrilled to get to go through teething again." May smiled.

"Prove it." Phil challenged.

"It's going to be a boy." Shuri said, and held up the synthetic tissue for a final touch.

"Okay." Is all Phil can say.

"In America, did you ever eat at Del Taco? I've heard they have 'Fre-sha-vaca-do'." Shuri asked suddenly. A mischievous smile playing on her lips.

The two SHIELD agents blinked at her in confusion.

"Nobody understands these Vines..." Shuri sighed, and gots really to preform heart surgery.

"How old are you?" Melinda asks. 

"Now that I'm back in my current body? Sixteen."

"WHAT?" Is all Phil says as the anesthesia kicks in, and Melinda entrusts her husband into the hands of a genius teenager.

-:x:-

Wakanda is amazing. Melinda could agree with anyone on that. Whatever Shuri did, it worked, and Phil was up and around again in a small amount of time. 

"You already did the surgery?" Phil asked, watching the Princess rock back and fourth on her heals to the beat of the music playing in the lab.

"Yes. I manufactured the synthetic tissue, so it should last you seventy years or more before I'd need to give it a quick, small check up." Shuri nodded.

"You're alive. And we prevented Thanos, so let's just be happy." Melinda sat down next to him. 

"And you're pregnant." Phil finished.

"Yeah." Melinda smiled. "I have a second chance."

"I love you." He whispered. 

May almost cried. She hadn't heard those words for five years. "I love you too." She responded.

-:x:-

(Steve Rodgers POV)

He's back in 1945. He can tell.

And hes in the uniform from the plane crash.

"Steve?" A familiar voice called. "Steve! Is that really you?" A woman came into focus, wearing a red dress. Peggy.

"Yeah. I'm not to late to dance, right?" He asks, and Peggy rushes to him. "How are you alive?!?" Peggy gasped.

"I couldn't be late, could I?" He asked.

"I knew you would come."


End file.
